


Puppet

by silencedancer



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-20
Updated: 2006-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencedancer/pseuds/silencedancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Cloud doesn't wake up the others before going to Aeris in the forgotten city. From Cloud's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tiny plot bunny hit me during one of my replays of the original game. A sort of what if AU.

Something awakes me.

But what awakes me is not my mother or an alarm clock.

It's a feeling.

…Who's calling me?

Aeris?

No. Sephiroth.

He's calling to me, but why?

I open my eyes and it is dark.

I feel myself getting up from the bed, compelled to by some unseen force. I don't fight it. After all, it can't be too bad, can it?

I find my way across the room without waking my companions even though it is dark.

I reach for a light under my own will, but something nudges me away from it and I feel a distinct "no" in my head.

I think about doing it anyways to wake up Tifa and Barret, but I soon forget as I leave the room and soon the house.

I am led back to the crossroads I had seen earlier and down the middle path. I try to stop , but my legs won't respond. Yet I don't care.

I don't even wonder why.

Whatever it is that is directing me, leads me to a place beneath this forgotten city.

I see Aeris as I descend further down, but she does not see me. I try to call out to her, but the same thing that is leading me, stops me.

She sits there praying and I wonder why. Then I got the feeling that it doesn't matter. As I cross over to where she is, I don't struggle. Then I realize something is wrong.

I fight the thing controlling me, but I'm still trapped in a trance and I am made to stand before Aeris.

I bring out my sword.

She looks up at me.  
I struggle.

I raise my sword.

She still looks up at me.

Tears fall down my cheeks.

But I can't stop it.

Down my sword goes and I remember no more.


End file.
